


Is that a spot? (Это что? Пятно?)

by ruanxiaole



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanxiaole/pseuds/ruanxiaole
Summary: Существует множество теорий о том, почему Кроули угрожает своим растениям, запугивает их и выбрасывает. Но что, если он на самом деле вынужден это делать? Что, если демоны не просто выполняют предписанные должностные обязанности, а являются воплощением зла? Демоны, которые не причиняют боли и страданий, испытывают их сами, а их души начинают чахнуть. Змий/Кроули на собственном горьком опыте убеждается, что ему придется совершать злые дела. Однако хитроумный Змий находит лазейку, позволяющую, в отличие от других демонов, делать это, не причиняя вреда людям.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Is that a spot? (Это что? Пятно?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is that a spot? (Illustrated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897258) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



> Моя музыка, написанная под впечатлением от Good Omens:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KddwesyDvAQ&list=PLAJOsuf8Lj692Y6aCiXqECWUnpU1Z9IMq

Когда Змий получил свое первое задание («Ползи туда и устрой скандальчик!»), никто не предупредил его, с какими последствиями ему придется столкнуться, если он прекратит творить зло. 

Он и не догадывался, что приказ этот будет действовать вечно, что творить зло ему придется постоянно, непрерывно. Единственная цель существования демона — сеять разлад, страх, причинять боль, страдания и толкать на греховные деяния — в первую очередь, конечно, на семь смертных грехов. Демоны не просто выполняют должностные обязанности — они и есть воплощение зла. Это неизбежно, ведь именно смерть и разрушения поддерживают в демонах жизнь.

Вскоре после первого искушения Змий начал чувствовать себя все хуже и хуже. Нет, дело не в том, что он жалел о содеянном. По правде говоря, он считал, что сделал людям одолжение. Однако физическая боль выкручивала кости и суставы, острым лезвием проходилась по внутренностям, впивалась в череп и поглощала все его мысли, заволакивала мозг туманом, доводя Змия до исступления.

Его мучала некая невысказанная потребность, жажда чего-то, чему он никак не мог дать названия; он не знал, что это и как эту жажду утолить. Он бродил по земле, издалека наблюдая за тем, как множатся люди, а вместе с ними крепнут его мучения.

Когда его нашла Дагон, он был почти без сознания, - лежал неподвижно, свернувшись в тугой чешуйчатый клубок, потому что так переносить боль было чуточку легче, чем в человеческой форме.

\- Змий, какого хрена ты делаешь?

\- Я сейчас ни на что не способен, - прошипел он сквозь боль.

\- Когда ты в последний раз устраивал людям неприятности?

\- Что? Ну тогда, с яблоком. Думал, все это знают.

\- И все? - не поверила Дагон. - С тех пор больше ничего? Неудивительно, что ты в таком состоянии. Дьявола ради, возьми себя в руки и сотвори что-нибудь этакое злое. Тебе нужно подкармливать свою демоническую душу, иначе ты распадешься.

\- В смысле, развоплощусь?

\- Нет. Распадешься — перестанешь существовать, причем очень медленно и болезненно. Если ты не будешь творить зло, то умрешь.

\- Чего?

\- Ум-решь, понял? Так что давай, устрой знатную подлянку, пока еще можешь. И помасштабнее! Для начала сойдет что-нибудь пустяковое - тебе нужно восстановить хотя бы часть сил, но потом, чтобы окончательно прийти в норму, лучше бы тебе сотворить что-нибудь градиозное.

Змий настолько ослабел, что его хватило только на то, чтобы соблазнить какого-то мальчика съесть половину фруктов, что тот собрал для своей семьи в подлеске. Злодеяние это было крошечным, но боль немного отступила, и Змий собрался с силами, чтобы отправиться в дальнейший путь. Затем он наткнулся на двух братьев, собиравших зерно, и заставил их затеять спор по поводу того, кому достанется добротный серп, а кому - старый и тупой. Завязалась драка, и вскоре братья оказались покрыты синяками и ссадинами.

Змий почувствовал, что боль в костях еще немного ослабла, но все же этого было мало. Он направился в небольшой городок, где учинил драку в таверне, и, казалось, этого было достаточно, чтобы значительно улучшить его самочувствие, особенно когда в драку вступило несколько человек. Чем больше люди страдали, тем лучше становилось ему - по крайней мере, на физическом уровне. В душе он чувствовал себя паршиво. Он предпочёл бы свыкнуться с некоторым физическим дискомфортом, чтобы избежать угрызений совести от содеянного. 

Было непросто придумывать деяния, которые бы считались в достаточной степени злыми, чтобы надолго обеспечить ему прилив жизненных сил. Другие демоны справлялись с этой задачей на ура, они не чурались подстрекать к убийствам и геноциду. Склонив деспотичного правителя к массовой резне, такие мерзавцы, как Хастур, могли насытиться оккультной манной на сто с лишним лет вперед.

Вельзевул до сих пор пребывала на седьмом небе от счастья после того, как убедила Каина убить Авеля, - это был настоящий успех.

Кроули никогда не опускался до убийств. Максимум, на что он был способен, - побудить людей к нанесению телесных повреждений, но не до смертельного исхода. Он не мог этого сделать, это было слишком. Из-за этого ему приходилось нелегко. В то время, как другие демоны пировали оккультной манной по пять раз на дню, Кроули собирал ничтожные крохи, пытаясь выжить.

Он пытался это скрыть - все-таки это была слабость, которую ни в коем случае нельзя было демонстрировать другим демонам. Вместо этого он стал приписывать себе те деяния, что люди затевали без его непосредственного участия. Любую революцию, войну или другой разрушительный и кровопролитный конфликт, который Кроули не мог предотвратить, он выставлял как собственную заслугу.

К сожалению, выдуманные заслуги не подпитывали его демоническую душу. Единственным плюсом стало то, что другие демоны поверили в его так называемые успехи и стали держаться от него подальше.

Должен был быть другой способ насытиться. Другие демоны время от времени спускались в преисподнюю, где со всей жестокостью и изобретательностью мучали души проклятых. Когда приходил черед Кроули, он чаще прибегал к утончённым психологическим манипуляциям, нежели к физическим пыткам, но ненавидел себя и за это.

Если у других демонов не получалось натравить одних людей на других, они расправлялись с ними собственноручно. Мучали, убивали, устраивали ужасные происшествия, а затем садились и неспешно потягивали оккультную манну, словно вино высшего сорта.

Кроули не мог так поступить.

Он пытался склонить людей к более “приятным” грехам: похоти, обжорству и тому подобному. Этого было достаточно, чтобы поддерживать его существование, но не более того.

Затем он увидел, как другой демон сделал кое-что необычное: вместо того, чтобы мучить человека, он заставил того бить осла, впряженного в загруженную под завязку телегу. Демон, похоже, получал от страданий животного столько же энергии, сколько и от человеческого гнева. Кроули не мог больше на это смотреть и сломал упряжку. Осел рванул куда глаза глядят, оставив человека в одиночестве посреди дороги.

Это натолкнуло Кроули на мысль.

Он не мог заставить себя причинять вред ни животным, ни людям, однако не у всех живых существ была центральная нервная система. Эта идея пришла ему в голову, когда он увидел, как Дагон наслала проклятие на посевы, из-за чего в прилегающих территориях разразился голод. Было похоже, что она почувствовала прилив энергии от погубленных растений еще до того, как получила отсроченную подпитку от человеческих страданий.

Так что Кроули отправился на поиски джунглей. Он выплеснул свою ярость на молодое зеленое растение, раздирая его зубами и когтями, пока от растения не остались только ошметки, валяющиеся на земле.

И тут он кое-то почувствовал. Пусть лишь самую малость, но голод отступил. Смерть растения его подпитала. А соседние растения была в ужасе. Кроули рявкнул на них и почувствовал новый прилив сил. Он протянул руку и сорвал листок с соседнего растения. Ответная волна страха еще немного насытила его демоническую душу. Он оскалился и обернулся, одаривая окружающую листву всей силой своего демонического взгляда. Эффект был мгновенным.

Наконец, у него появилась альтернатива. Кроули взглянул на ростки, проклюнувшиеся из земли. Растения могли «умереть», но «смерть» в их случае была довольно условным понятием. Они могли вернуться к жизни практически из ничего. Если взять рейнутрию японскую, измельчить ее, затем высадить кусочек размером с ноготь, из него может вырасти абсолютно новое растение. То же самое с бамбуком. Кроули отыскал лазейку, возобновляемый источник демонической силы.

Да, эффект был не таким мощным, как при уничтожении человека, но растений в мире гораздо больше, чем людей, да и размножаются они гораздо быстрее.

Кроули начал изучать принципы роста и размножения растений. Он отправлялся в лесистые районы, насылал волну разрушений на участок леса и потом заново засеивал его семенами и корневыми побегами местной флоры, творил быстрое чудо, чтобы обеспечить оптимальные условия для роста и удерживать животных вдали от этого участка на некоторое время, и затем двигался дальше.

Это вошло в привычку - держать сад или, на худой конец, несколько комнатных растений, где бы он ни жил, чтобы в случае плохого самочувствия обеспечить себе подпитку энергией. Кроули хватало ужаса, испытываемого растениями, чтобы насытиться, так что уничтожать их приходилось нечасто.

Азирафаэль излучал мягкое порицание всякий раз, когда очередной папоротник отправлялся в специально установленную для этого мусородробилку, но Кроули не хотел беспокоить ангела объяснениями, почему это было необходимо. Так он обеспечивал безопасность людей. Чем меньше в мире демонов, сеющих смерть и разрушения, тем лучше.

И пусть люди строят догадки: ох уж этот чудак Кроули, кричит на растения, пытается их воспитывать. Или, возможно, его жалели, думали, что он выплёскивает таким образом свои негативные эмоции, хотя на самом деле он использовал наименее разрушительный способ, чтобы насытить свою демоническую душу.

Когда они поселились в коттедже с прекрасным большим садом, Кроули получил огромный прилив энергии, приучая растения к послушанию, пока Азирафаэль занимался внутренним убранством дома.

Кроули облокотился на забор и окинул взглядом окрестности. Колосья ячменя колыхались на ветру, словно подёрнутый рябью золотистый океан под палящими лучами летнего солнца. Кроули потянулся через забор и сорвал росток, вытащил зерна и разложил их в кормушку для птиц, полный раздумий.

Кэтрин со своей командой были заняты сбором урожая, и, когда они сделали перерыв, Кроули вышел поздороваться и принёс им немного домашнего освежающего мятного чая, несколько бутербродов и немного бисквита «Виктория» от Азирафаэля с джемом, приготовленным из выращенной Кроули клубники.

Болтая со своими новыми друзьями, он прибег к парочке демонических уловок, и Уилл предложил показать Кроули, как работает комбайн. Он пригласил демона в кабину огромного Claas Lexion 7400 и продемонстрировал процесс уборки зерен. Через некоторое время Кроули самую малость искусил Уилла, и тот дал ему попробовать самому. 

Отдача была мгновенной. Быстрое и эффективное уничтожение сотен тысяч растений собственными руками. Кроули практически светился. Он усмехнулся и стал вынашивать план.

Азирафаэль, конечно, вежливо удивился, почему демону в отставке захотелось посещать занятия в местном сельскохозяйственном колледже в нескольких милях от дома, чтобы изучать управление пахотными землями, с какой стати он бесплатно помогал на ферме Кэтрин и использовал любую возможность, чтобы заполучить в свои руки трактор, сенокосилку, пресс-подборщик, зерноуборочный комбайн и прочие инструменты.

Но Азирафаэль довольно неплохо знал своего демона и видел, что новое увлечение идёт Кроули на пользу, и потому просто улыбался.


End file.
